List of El TV Kadsre Kids Home Entertainment VHS's and DVD's
1988 1989 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 * Elmocize * Learning to Share * Do the Alphabet * Slimey's World Games * Imagine That! * Elmo Saves Christmas 1997 * 123 Count with Me * Fiesta! * Get Up and Dance * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies * Telling the Truth * Elmo Says BOO! * Quiet Time * William Wegman's Mother Goose 1998 * Big Bird Gets Lost * Elmopalooza * The Alphabet Jungle Game * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street * The Great Numbers Game * Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs 1999 * Kids' Favorite Songs * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play 2000 * Dragon Tales: Big Brave Adventures * Dragon Tales: Let's All Share! * Dragon Tales: You Can Do It! * Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land! * Dragon Tales: Follow the Clues! * CinderElmo * Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs & More! * Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books! * Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas & More! * Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More! * Let's Make Music 2001 * Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More! * Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! * Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Dragon Tales: Keep On Trying! * Dragon Tales: Let's Play Together * Dragon Tales: Do the Right Thing! * Dragon Tales: Let's Be Friends! * Dragon Tales: School is Cool! * Elmo's Magic Cookbook * Kids' Favorite Songs 2 2002 * Dragon Tales: Let's Work Together * Dragon Tales: There's Nothing to Fear * Computer Caper * Elmo Visits the Firehouse * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun! * Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo! * Bert & Ernie's Word Play * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! 2003 * Ultimate Muscle: Volume 1 * Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! * Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors! * Sesame Sings Karaoke * Three Bears and a New Baby * Zoe's Dance Moves 2004 * The Street We Live On * Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! * Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time! * What's the Name of That Song? * A Celebration of Me, Grover * A Magical Halloween Adventure * Ultimate Muscle: Volume 2 2005 * Happy Healthy Monsters * Friends to the Rescue * All-Star Alphabet * Elmo Visits the Doctor * Play with Me Sesame: Animals Everywhere * Play with Me Sesame: Playtime with Grover * ETVKK Toon Power: Vol 1 (Pet Alien, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Sonic X) * Sonic X: Volume 1 2006 * Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration * The Furry Red Monster Parade * The Letter of the Month Club * Cookie Monster writes a story * Guess That Shape and Color * Play with Me Sesame: Good Night Sesame * Play with Me Sesame: Let's Play Games * Play with Me Sesame: Imagine with Me * Play with Me Sesame: Furry, Fun and Healthy Too * Old School: Volume 1 * Sonic X: Volume 2 * Elmo's Potty Time * Sesame Beginnings: Beginning Together * Sesame Beginnings: Exploring Together * Sesame Beginnings: Make Music Together * Winx Club: Volume 1 * ETVKK Girl Hits: Vol 1 (Totally Spiez, Strawberry Shortcake, Winx Club & Trollz) * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol 2007 * TV Episode Fun Pack Volume 1 * TV Episode Fun Pack Volume 2 * Kids' Favorite Country Songs * Ready for School! * Sonic X: Volume 3 * Winx Club: Volume 2 * Play with Me Sesame: Happy, Sad, Proud and Mad * Play with Me Sesame: Head, Shoulders, Fur and Toes * Play with Me Sesame: Playtime with Ernie * Play with Me Sesame: Sing with Me * Old School: Volume 2 * Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together 2008 * Abby in Wonderland * Count on Sports * Dinosaurs! * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure * Love the Earth! * Winx Club: Volume 3 * Play with Me Sesame: Playtime with Bert * Play with Me Sesame: Playtime with Prairie Dawn * Elmo's Christmas Countdown 2009 * Bedtime with Elmo * Being Green * Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun * Elmo Loves You! * Elmo's Animal Adventures * Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers * 40 Years of Sunny Days * Elmo and Friends: The Letter Quest and Other Magical Tales 2010 * Elmo's Rainbow and Other Springtime Stories * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * The Best of Elmo 2 * Firefly Fun and Buggy Buddies * ABCs with Elmo * P Is for Princess * Counting with Elmo * Iron Monster and Sesame Heroes * C is for Cookie Monster 2011 * Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:ETVKK Category:Home entertainment